Weasley, Your Worth Nothing
by WisdomAlice42
Summary: Padma Patil shows Ginny Weasley what the meaning of a real woman is. To be faithful and loyal, are two qualities that everyone should have.


Padma Patil sighed as she saw Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas snogging in an empty corridor once again. Why couldn't Dean just see that Ginny wasn't the one for him ? Earlier, Padma had heard from Lavender Brown and her sister Parvati that Ginny was just using Dean to get the attraction of the most eligible bachelor, Harry Potter. Well, at least Potter had sense to not pursue her. Padma had dreamed of having Dean as a boyfriend since she was 14 years old. Now 18, she wasn't any closer to her goal. She could, in fact, be even farther. It seemed as though Dean didn't see anyone but Ginny.

Huffing, Padma grabbed her Transfiguration textbook from her bag and settled on a windowsill to practice for tomorrow's test. It was to be on Human Transfiguration, and Padma kept dreaming of transforming Ginny Weasley into a frog. She read a few paragraphs before she started to jot down a few questions on a piece of paper and answering them. Dark mood was upon everyone in Hogwarts. It had been, since Harry Potter had announced he was going away to somewhere far to be away from the fame he never wanted. Well, at least it would give Weasley quite a shock, because she was always snogging Dean somewhere or other.

It seemed as though even the skies agreed with the dark mood because for 3 days straight there had been torrential rain pouring down from the sky. Everyday, the Wizarding Wireless warned people to be ready for a flood. Every Ravenclaw, including Padma, had rushed down to the library to learn every shield charm they could. Padma and Mandy Brocklehurst had found a charm that could block out water, fire, dust and everything. It was quite a discovery, and both girls were very smug about it. Suddenly, a mouse scurried down the hallway. Padma who had incredibly fast and quick reflexes, grabbed the mouse and put the poor thing in a body bind.

"Sorry mousey dearest. I have to practice Transfiguration on someone, and that unlucky soul happens to be you. As much as I wish to do this to Ginevra Weasley, I don't see how I'd gain any favor of Dean by that." Padma grinned evilly.

" _Mus in anatis !_ " _she exclaimed._ _ **(Mouse into duck)**_

Suddenly, the small and grey mouse was transformed into a quacking duck. Padma smiled in victory and grinned at the duck who was squawking indignantly. Padma who had no intention of transforming the duck back into the mouse that he'd formerly been, got up and shoved the Transfiguration textbook into her book bag. Abandoning the duck, she walked briskly out of the hallway to go to the Great Hall for lunch. She headed towards the Ravenclaw table where most of the Ravenclaw's sat munching on different types of food while seriously studying Transfiguration.

" _So typically Ravenclawish._ " grinned Padma.

She sat down and served herself some corned beef. She started eating, and her eyes started flitting across the Great Hall. First, they landed on the Slytherin table. The Slytherin bad boy himself, Draco Malfoy, was eating unusually quiet, while his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, were eating like buffalo's. Padma's eyes landed on the Hufflepuff table, where Susun Bones and Hannah Abbot sat, gossiping with each other and eyeing Harry Potter. Last but not least, Padma's eyes finally landed on the Gryffindor table. There sat Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The other third of their trio, Ronald Weasley, was suspiciously absent.

Hermione Granger looked to be crying, but Padma didn't blame her. Just three days ago, her best friend announced that he'd be traveling far away, and just yesterday her boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, was caught shagging the slut, Lavender Brown. Padma had never liked her sisters best friend, but now her level of dislike had reached an all new level. But finally, Padma saw Dean Thomas who was poking his food around and not talking to anyone. Weaselette was at the end of the table, snuggling up the Michael Corner. Padma's face reddened so much, that a tomato would be proud.

" _That bitch broke the heart of my Dean ? She will pay !_ " Padma thought angrily.

Abandoning her food, Padma marched over to where Ginny Weasley was sitting and shot her a very much improved bat bogey hex. Ginny yelped in pain.

"Thats a taste of your own medicine. You hex people with that for no reason, and now your getting payback. How dare you be snogging Dean one minute, and then cuddling with Corner the other ? Huh ? Have you got no morals girl ?" Padma gave an angry hiss and shot a Boiling hex at her face which she could unfortunately not dodge.

"Have fun getting rid of those boils. I've heard they're very nasty and won't heal for months. Enjoy." with that, Padma then walked over to Dean.

"Hey, are you alright." she asked with a considerably softer tone.

"Not really. Ginny just broke up with me. Well, I guess I should've expected it. She's been adrift lately, and I knew she would throw me away like a play toy once she was satisfied with me." Dean said sadly.

"Oh, don't pity yourself over that Weasley girl. She's not worth your emotions. But, I got something to cheer you up. I know you like Butterbeer. So why don't we go get one now ? Harry Potter told me about a secret passage to Hogsmeade. We could use that." Padma smiled brightly.

"Okay." Dean smiled hopefully.

" _SCORE !_ " Padma did a happy jig in her head.


End file.
